Roses&Future
by xxxMissAlicexxx
Summary: On this day, there's a wedding. But there's a little glitch. "You lost the ring! We're going get killed by Jellal, or Erza, or both!" Well... this day could still end well. Sequel to Rose&Ring. Jerza


**Hi, this is going to be the last little one shot that's related to my other stores 'Roses&Cake' and 'Rose&Ring'. I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if the last bit is rushed at all. I don't own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

On this special day, two souls would exchange vows that would deem them to be husband and wife. This was only a formality, they've already exchanged their hearts and sworn their love long ago, back in the days of their youth. That love gave them both strength to stand. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, they couldn't get married earlier, but now after so long, they can finally have their special wedding together.

...There's just one tiny, _little_ glitch...

"You lost the ring?! We're going get killed by Jellal, or Erza, or both!" the shirtless ice mage yelled.

Natsu lost the ring while they were fighting with Gray about the food for the reception. Now they need to find it before the wedding starts, or Erza or Jellal find out. If this is a wedding that someone's wanted to have for years, you kind of need to have the ring or that someone's going to be very, _very _upset... And the person who lost the ring is going to get hurt, _badly_.

"They're going to hear what's happened because of you, so shut up Gray!" the pink haired dragon slayer hush whispered. "Anyways, help me look for it, or we're both dead!" Gray groaned in defeat, knowing something's gonna get destroy if that ring's not there.

"Natsu, don't you remember where you drop it?" Happy asked.

"Ugh...I don't remember... Maybe in the cake? Or the soup? All I know is, it's somewhere in the guild...," Natsu tried to recall.

The cake's off limits though, because if Erza finds out that the special, deluxe, 5- layered strawberry cake for her wedding is ruin in any way, shape, or form... Ooh, that ain't going be pretty. So the pair decided to look everywhere else in the guild where the reception was taking place, without attracting too much attention.

"Are you sure it's not in the clams?"

"I'm sufe!" Natsu yelled with his mouth filled with clams. He's not suppose to be eating the food...

"It's not in the fish!" Happy unhelpfully announced as he eating the fish.

"Don't eat the food! Do you want to get in even more trouble? You slanty eyed idiot!" Gray yelled, hitting him.

"What was that for bastard?!"

"It's because you're an idiot, idiot!"

"Why you-"

"I don't care what happens," Happy began. He doesn't have much of a reason to be afraid since it wasn't his fault at all. "...but shouldn't you guys be looking for the ring?" The blue cat makes sense. In an instant, they began to search for the ring in the food again.

"Not in the lamb chop!"

"Not in the salad!"

"Not in the kabobs! But they're pretty good."

A plate came zooming towards Natsu and hit him. "Stop eating idiot! There's no time for that! The wedding's in less than 30 minutes!"

"But they're good!" Another plate hit the Salamander's head. After eating about 20 kabobs in 5 seconds, they continued to look and look. Every single, once beautiful dish was ruined by the searching then hastily put back together. 10 minutes before they had to go into the church, and the only thing left was the strawberry wedding cake.

"Are you sure it was in here?"

"I'm pretty sure I dropped it while we were decorating for the reception," Natsu restated. "Gray, your memory's terrible."

"I don't want to hear that from you. If something bad happens to this cake, we're going get killed even more by Erza."

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice. As long as it looks fine, it'll be fine, right? The bottom layer looks pretty suspicious..." How it looks suspicious, it's hard to tell, but before Gray could protest, Natsu was already tearing apart the bottom layer of the cake. "Eh that's weird, it's not in here!"

"Are you even looking properly idiot? You've got to search more thoroughly." Gray put his hand inside what was left of the bottom of the cake. "See? It's got to be through or else you won't find anything. There's nothing but cake in this layer. Onto the next layer." Even though they completely destroyed the cake and every single strawberry, not your best idea Natsu, they found themselves empty handed.

"We're running out of time! Where could that thing be?!"

"Gray, Happy, Natsu, what are you doing?!" a shocked Lucy asked in all her bridesmaid glory. Before they could answer, Lucy quickly said," Not the point, Jellal's been wondering where you two were and so's Erza!" The two flinched from fear. "The wedding about the start and you two need to be there!"

"I got it, just don't tell them that we messed up the reception!" Natsu realized that they still haven't found the ring. "We're really going to be dead. Maybe we can still get out of the country..."

"What are you talking about Natsu? You'll get killed even more if you skip the wedding." The cat has a point... So they willing went and really hoped that Erza and Jellal were in a good enough mood not to murder anyone. Gray and Natsu sat in their seats, trying to be as unnoticed as possible.

The music started up and Erza walked in with a bouquet of roses. Her white dress accented her beauty. It was surprising to see that Jellal hadn't fainted from her beauty.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

"So do you," she whispered back with a smile. The priest spoke all the the vows and the other things. Several people were sleeping, but the viewers were quiet for the most part... Even though there was snoring.

Finally, the most important part came. "Do you Jellal Fernandez, take Erza Scarlet to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Erza Scarlet, take this man, Jellal Fernandez, to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I prounounce you two to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride and exchange rings."

Jellal, just realizing that he didn't have the rings on him, asked, "Natsu, where are the rings?"

"Um... About that..." They couple stared at him for an answer. "You see...Ask Gray!"

"What- um, I mean that the rings are..."

"Should I help out again?" Faye whispered, understanding their situation a little. Natsu and Gray nodded frantically in fear. Faye muttered a spell causing Erza's bouquet to glow. The roses flew up and exploded like fireworks. Similar spell to before, but still a good distraction. As the petals fell, so did a pair of rings, that Jellal caught in time. "You two owe me again."

Jellal and Erza put a ring on their lover's fingers and kissed. They're finally married! People cheered in delight and rushed up to bless them.

"Natsu, what are you going to do about the reception? You destroyed all the food," Happy reminded.

"OH SHIT!"

"And you help destroyed the cake too, Gray. You're not getting off easy either."

"OH SHIT WE'RE DEAD!"

"Maybe she won't find out?"

"Gray, Natsu... What are you yelling about?"

They slowly turned around to see Erza in their imagination mode as a demon in white. "WE'RE SORRY!"

Erza was that about? "Maybe they ate the entire cake by accident or something?" Jellal pondered aloud. Erza began to emit a deadly aura. If anything happens to her cake... "But they wouldn't have done that, knowing you and your cake."

"They better have not-" Jellal picked his precious wife up to make sure that she wouldn't threaten or yell at anyone. It would make her beautiful face look too much like a demon and he didn't want that on their wedding day. "Jellal, put me down," she demanded, sporting a slightly crimson face. "I am perfectly capable of walking."

"Eh? But I want to treat my queen properly," he protested. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

After a quick kiss, he carried her to the guild to celebrate. Somehow the cake and everything have returned to normal, so Natsu and Gray aren't dying (Thank Ultear), but they don't know that. Which is why they are on a train, hoping Erza doesn't find them. All's well that ends well...maybe?

That night, the newly married couple sat on their bed. "Jellal?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to stay for a while?" She hated how childish her question seemed, but she needed to know. She wanted to know that he wasn't going to disappear on her one day and turn into a completely different person like before.

"I wouldn't leave and if I do, I'm coming right back," he promised. "And if I don't you have my permission to hurt me in any way, shape, or form."

"I'm not going to go easy on you," she swore.

"I know. I'd be happy if you did actually."

"Don't make me." She looked into his vivid green eyes, and he looked into her bright brown ones. They slowly moved closed, kissing with a deep passion. Even more happiness is going to be coming their way, they won't end up like Romeo and Juliet, they're going to stay together and if they managed to have a relationship after all they've been through, they're not going to break apart because of anything. Definitely.

~2 years later~

Inside a hospital, there was something exciting happening, it's beautiful and filled with hope. It is a new beginning for the start of new lives. Yes, lives. Inside a room, there was a woman who had just given birth to a beautiful pair of twins. One had red hair with contrasting green eyes. A red tattoo similar to his father's was a bright red against his flushed skin. His name was Siegrain. The other blue hair with big brown eyes. Her name Reina. These two beautiful children were just the start of a new family. Happiness for a couple.

"Natsu, Gray, don't you dare drop my children!" Erza shouted. Looks like her voice is still working fine despite the long labor she went through.

"But it's so tiny!"

"So this is what your kid looks like, it's more normal than I thought and light..."

"Natsu... Gray..." They immediately gave the twins back to their mother after her scary look. She smiled as she cradled them. Everyone looked in shock to see Titania so nurturing.

"They're beautiful, Erza," Mirajane commented normally while everyone else nodded. It's amazing that the entire guild managed to fit in one room and most of the hall way.

"They're like angels."

"And they're ours," Jellal mentioned as he looked at them lovingly. He never expected to be able to get own family with the woman that he loved the most. "Let's just hope no one drops them when they come to the guild with them."

"Don't worry, they won't," she guaranteed. "Right?" They all nodded vigorously not wanting to die. Erza smiled at her husband. He smiled back at her and embraced his family. Siegrain and Reina were smiling in their sleep.


End file.
